narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:09zeroful
warum änderst du die beschreibung meines bildes? Johnny/ジョニ一 21:35, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) was tust du da bei pain? erstens setzt du es falsch ein und zweitens sollen die deutschen namen der pain-körper so bleiben, nicht die japanischen einbauen. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:46, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) 09zeroful! wenn du etwas änderst, dann drücke zuerst die vorschau taste, damit du nicht immer wieder aufs neue die seite ändern musst! zweitens: mache bitte keine unnötigen änderungen. bei gaara soll schon dort das bild allein von ihm sein, er ist ichibis jinchuuriki, da braucht man kein neues bild. und wenn du i-welche zweifelhafte änderungen vornehmen möchtest, dann frage zuerst lieber jemanden: einen der admins oder mich oder andere erfahrene benutzer. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:38, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) das bild was du von pain eingefügt hast mit seinen sechs körpern is tspoiler, soweit ist der deutsche manga noch nicht, zweitenst, wir laden hier png bilder hoch nur so als tipp, drittens dein bild von pains neuem körper ist von zu schlechter quali, das kann man so nicht nehmenErnie1992 16:48, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Endschuldigung. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Endschuldiggung an ? Keine Panik - die Sache ist einfach: Wir versuchen hier einen gewissen Standard zu wahren, daher musst du dir vor einer Änderung immer genau überlegen "Ist das, was ich mache, besser als zuvor? und warum?". Wenn du etwas geändert haben willst und dir aber nicht sicher bist - am besten vorher auf der Diskussion deine Argumente vorstellen, sodass wir reagieren können. Ninjason 16:54, 26. Apr. 2010 (UTC) welche fehler sollen es sein? ich sehe da keine. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:30, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ja, ich hab sie dahin geschrieben. aber fehler sehe ich da keine. wenn du welche siehst, schreib sie bei mir auf der dissi auf. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:08, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) die änderung bei pain von dir war falsch, nicht meine schreibweise. die meisten japanischen begriffe mit "o" am ende des wortes werden mit "ou" gschrieben und auch viele "u" werden "uu". außerdem weiß ich genau wie die namen geschrieben werden, da ich sie aus den jap. RAW's habe. ich sags ja, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist frag zuerst und schreibe deine variante auf der diskussionssieite des artikels. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:36, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) kein problem ^^ vertrau nie nur aufs internet, frag mich wenn du dir bei i-welchen schreibweisen unsicher bist... ich kenne mich damit ein wenig aus. (PS: danzou und arigatou schreibt man im japanischen auch mit "u" am ende - dieses "u" wird aber nicht ausgesprochen) Johnny/ジョニ一 13:47, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) weil jiraiya den einen körper besiegt hat und shima ihn nach konoha mitgenommen hat. deshalb musste pain sich einen neuen animalischen körper beschaffen. es ist alles im manga zu sehen/lesen. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:22, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) also, wo man alle kapitel von naruto in deutsch lesen kann weiß ich nicht, aber hier: LINK NICHT ERLAUBT! ...gibt es so ungefähr ab kapitel 430 bis zum bis jetzt letzten sehr gute übersetzungen. ich empfehle dir die übersetzungen von "KujaEx" (der name steht ja immer rechts in der sparte "Translater"), sie sind sehr gut. auf dieser seite musst du unten rechts auf "next page" gehen, dort fangen die ersten übersetzungen an. viel spaß beim lesen ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 16:11, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) es ist nicht bekannt ob sie tatsächlich partner waren, aber es könnte sein, denn als sie zu zweit unterwegs waren, hat orochimaru ja versucht itachi anzugreifen was ihm misslang. hier: Itachi vs Orochimaru. im manga ist es hier passiert: LINK NICHT ERLAUBT! ...auf dieser seite (onemanga) gibt naruto ganz, aber halt nur in engl. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:24, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) nicht direkt. aber er war zusammen mit guren in Sanbi drin und hat mit ihr gegen sanbi in ihm drin gekämpft sozusagen - das alles ist aber nur im anime passiert, ist somit also filler. im manga ist naruto dem sanbi nie begegnet. aber du musst mich nicht immer fragen was passiert ist, sondern dich hier auf narutopedia umschauen, hier gibts alles zur story. Johnny/ジョニ一 18:07, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Tobi/Madara werden zwar auf den Diskussionen immer so von uns geschrieben, aber in den Artikeln dann lieber doch (noch) nicht. Ninjason 17:04, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: das war auch auf einigen Artikeln, aber ich habs grad rausgenommen. Ninjason 17:12, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ich fang morgen eh an alle cahrakterbilder aus unserem wiki zu erneuern also auch madaraErnie1992 18:42, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) wenn iches morgen mache brauchst du das doch nich machenErnie1992 19:33, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) dann ass es trotzdem, außerdem ist das bild viel zu kleinErnie1992 19:38, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) is besser aber das spoilerbild von madara ist besser, da man da seine haar pracht sieht, außerdem nur .png bilder, keine jpg mehr, es sei denn sie sind für di eeigene seite da ises egalErnie1992 19:45, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) zeroful... wenn du auf diskussionsseiten schreibst, dann setze bitte deine signatur (deinen namen hier auf wiki) hinten ran damit man weiß wer es geschrieben und wenn nötig diejenige person auch was direkt bei dir nachfragen kann. die signatur machst du indem du 4 tilden nacheinander eingibst - dafür musst du die "Alt Gr" taste (rechts neben der leertaste) gedrückt halten und dabei 4 mal die "~" taste (die "+" taste links neben der entertaste) drücken. es sieht dann so aus: "~ ~ ~ ~" ohne leerräume dazwischen. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 22:33, 30. Apr. 2010 (UTC) hör auf die bilder aus der englischen narutopedia zu kopierenErnie1992 09:49, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) wo bekommst du die vielen gif. sachen her?--Tissey-- 14:03, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) achso danke!^^--Tissey-- 14:16, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ja wieso nicht was hast den so? ^^ wo du halt noch nicht hier hochgeladen hast ?!--Tissey-- 14:25, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) am liebsten hätte ich gerne was von naruto oder jiraya!^^ wenn des möglich wäre?--Tissey-- 14:35, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ahh danke hättest noch was von naruto wo er z.B. rasengan macht des were richtig cool--Tissey-- 14:43, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ahh vielen dank! ^^--Tissey-- 14:53, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) mach ich!und nochmals danke!^^--Tissey-- 15:00, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bild erstens ist es nicht mehr mein bild da johnny es bereits verändert hatte zweitens es ist hd, ich hab es aus meiner sich auf dem pc befindlichen HD-Folge drittens deine änderungen wurden in den letzten zwei tagen bereits 4 mal rückgängig gemacht, was sagt dir das richtig, keiner will das bild außerdem ist es die einstellung aus dem manga nur als anime, daher besser als dein bild weil hier immer versucht möglichst die bilder ausm anime zunehmen wie aus dem manga viertens versuchen wir bilder von lebewesen falls möglich von vorne zu bekommen in diesem fall war es möglich das von vorne zu nehmen ich hoffe das beantwrtet deine Frage und hör auf ständig das bild einzubauen warte jetzt die diskussion von der datei abErnie1992 20:43, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich finde beide bescheiden ich were auch dafür das manga bild drin zulassen, weil die Animemacher sich wahrscheinlich bei der folge hier nichts gedacht haben! Gruß Tissey - クリスティアン Das habe ich schon auf der Naruto/Pain Diskussion gesagt. BEIDE sind nicht gut, aber auf deinem sieht zusätzlich der Hintergrund einfach unschön aus. Ninjason 23:56, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) na das obere natürlich, ich habs ja reingestellt ^^ und es ähnelt am meisten dem bild ausm manga. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:15, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC)